DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's description) The goal of this Phase II SBIR effort is to enable for the first time a complete capillary-based NMR detection solution for capillary LC (cLC). The primary benefit of capillary LC is enhanced separation efficiency. The primary benefit of microcoil NMR probe technology is enhanced mass sensitivity while simultaneously maintaining superior fluidics and chromatographic integrity. SBIR funding will enable the MRM team responsible for development of the first ever picomole sensitivity probe for high resolution NMR to develop a series of probes performance-optimized for cLC. This hyphenated technology combination has high potential for significantly impacting the fields of drug discovery, chemical products development, and other analytical-based industries. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Not Available